


I Don't Think Mary's Gonna Let Us Come Back

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, In Public, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Look, I'm running outta names and Mary's done with their shit at this point XD~~~~~~~Some dude flirts with Dusty and Sharky makes sure it doesn't happen again... well, at least for the night ;)





	I Don't Think Mary's Gonna Let Us Come Back

 Sharky and Dusty sat at the bar, it was busy for a Wednesday night, but it was still nice, the fairy lights hung up shone on their faces, making the room more bright and basically ensuring no one tripped... besides the drunks, because they’re drunk... anyways.  
  
 A man sat by Dusty, and from the looks of it, he they were around the same age. He ordered a shot of whiskey from Mary before turning to face Dusty, "Hey, you're a deputy..?" he asked, eyes narrowing at the outfit as he looked him up and down.

 Dusty turned his head to face him, glancing down at his clothes quickly, "Um... yeah, why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

 The man stuck a hand out, shaking Dusty's, "The name's Noah Rodriguez, I believe you've met my roommate before, Jacob Sanchez?"

 Dusty took a moment, "Oh, the one that set the house on fire tryna make dinner?" he asked, turning his body so he wouldn't be craning his neck to see the other man.

 Noah chuckled nervously, brushing his silver hair from his eyes, "Yep... that's the one."

 "Are you guys good now? It was around a month ago now, but I don't know how long the reconstruction would've taken..." Dusty asked, offering an apologetic look.

 "Yeah, it was just the kitchen since the fire department was able to get there in time, thanks for helping the traffic, and can you say sorry to the firefighters for it?" 

 "No problem, and of course, it is our job to do that, so thanks is appreciated, but not necessary."

 "He should thank you guys," Sharky said, cutting in.

 Dusty turned to face him, "Um.. no..? I-"

 "They should, cuz I mean, you guys risk your lives in most cases, maybe not here, but you still took time outta your day because this dudes roommate can't cook for shit.." 

 Dusty smacked him, "Don't be so rude, everyone deserves to have a chance and accidents happen."

 "It's fine, Zur-Jacob can be a dumbass..." he said, smiling nervously.

 Dusty shot Sharky a glare before Noah pulled him into another conversation. Sharky wasn’t able to pay much attention to how the conversation was going because Hurk came in and sat next to him, starting a whole other conversation between the two.

~~~~

 It was another hour until Hurk left and Noah was still talking to Dusty, though Sharky wasn’t paying much attention, he did hear Noah say, “I’d let you cuff me any time.”

 Dusty stared wide eyed at the man as Sharky choked in the background, he didn’t want to be rude so he just chuckled awkwardly, changing the subject as soon as possible, but when Boah wouldn’t let it go, he had to play along. Sharky wasn’t having any of it, he moved close to the edge of the stool he was sitting on, wrapping his arms around Dusty’s waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin.

 Dusty flinched slightly as Sharky’s beard tickled his neck, he giggled, but tried to stay as still as possible so he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend. Noah turned to face the other way, face flushing red because of the sudden turn in events. Mary huffed slightly, small smile on her face as she refilled Noah’s glass, she tapped the bar beside the couple, “Keep it PG out here, take it somewhere else if you’re gonna get crazy,” she said before walking to the other side of the bar to tend to some new guests.

 “Will do,” Dusty breathed, Sharky now nibbling at his earlobe.

 “Is this gonna get more than PG..?” Sharky asked Dusty, licking the shell of his ear.

 “I dunno, but I can’t say I’d be against it if it did...” Dusty said with a devious smile.

 Sharky chuckled, he whispered “Go into the bathroom, I’ll meet ya’ in a sec...” as he moved his hand down to tap Dusty’s inner thigh before pulling away completely. Dusty huffed slightly before doing as requested.

~~~~

 Sharky came into the bathroom about a minute after Dusty, he walked in to see Dusty in front of the mirror, hands braced on the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror, head slightly tilted to the side. Sharky walked up behind him, resting his chin on Dusty’s shoulder and hands on his waist, “Whatcha thinkin’ about..?” he asked, pressing gentle kisses to his neck.

 “Mm, nothin’, I just look really tired, I mean, mainly because I am... but, y’know...” he said, exhaling softly as Sharky’s hands wondered down to palm his growing erection. 

 “‘S probably because of your job, Amigo, not many people work the hours you do and don’t look tired after a shift.”

 “Yeah, but it still doesn’t look great.”

 “You look hot to me, I mean, even when you first walk in the door after work, I’ll think to myself, ‘Fuck, that is one beautiful man, goddamn it, now I have a fucking boner...’” he drifts off, the final statement earns him a hearty laugh from Dusty.

 “I think you just have low standards, I mean, I look like shit,” he says as he turns around.

 Sharky pulls him into a kiss, grinding their erections together as they made out, pulling moans from both of them. He pulled back after a moment, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

 Dusty got on his knees before Sharky, fingers working quickly and efficiently as he unbuckled his belt, kissing just below his naval as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Sharky made a soft noise as Dusty pulled his dick out, lacing his fingers in the younger man’s hair when he wrapped his hand around it, pumping gently and pressing a kiss to the tip.

 Dusty licked the precum dotting the slit, swallowing it before he took the head in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Sharky pulled at his hair slightly as he started to bob his head, taking about half an inch every three tries. When he had around one inch left, he pushed himself until he had his boyfriend’s whole length in his mouth. Sharky pulled his hair a bit harder, releasing a low groan as opposed to Dusty’s more muffled and higher one. 

 The shorter man pulled off, panting as he undid his own pants, “You’re fucking great at this, Kitten...” Sharky said, petting his head gently.

 “Thanks, I’ve had our whole relationship as practice,” he replied with a laugh, pulling his own cock out and pumping as he took Sharky’s back in his mouth, holding it at the base as his head moved up and down it.

 Sharky involuntarily bucked up into his mouth, making Dusty gag slightly, but he showed no other reaction besides that. Seeing that Dusty didn’t seem to hate the idea, Sharky gently bucked into his mouth, taking the soft moans his partner was elicting as a sign to keep going. “Oh, fuck, Dep, you’re being so good, takin’ me like a champ- god fucking...” Sharky came with a choked noise, Dusty keeping his mouth open as Sharky came on his face and in his mouth. His tongue hung out so Sharky could see his work before he swallowed it. “You’re so good for me, Kitten, I’ll have to give you a treat when we get home...” Sharky said as he bent down to Dusty’s level, kissing him. The taste of alcohol and cum mingling as they kissed, this action sent Dusty over the edge, his partner swallowed his moan as he came in his hand. Sharky pulled away with a smile, “You need to clean up before we go.”

 Dusty scoffed, “No, Mary can handle seeing a little bit of this,” he said, putting his clean...er... hand up on Sharky’s face and getting the cum that he had smeared on it on his thumb, he put it in his mouth, making a show of cleaning it off.

 Sharky stared at him, the blush on his cheeks darkening ever so slightly, “First off, no one but me gets to see you like this, and secondly, can we get in the car before you try an get me hard again..?”

 “I know that... and no, no we can’t... give me a second to clean up and we can go.”

 Sharky nodded, standing and tucking himself away before helping Dusty up.

 All around, it was a pretty good night.

**Author's Note:**

> With the “Zur-Jacob” part, ‘twas a callback to another fic I wrote where an angel named Zuriel possessed Dusty, he has a separate vessel named Jacob Sanchez and a demon friend named Barbus, his meatsuits name is Noah Rodriguez.


End file.
